


Land-o-tized

by boredomsMuse



Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I feel like this sucks, M/M, but that might just be the depression and anxiety speaking, either way its upsetting cause i love this ship, idk - Freeform, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Fluffuary 13 - IntrulogicalLogan wants to help Virgil, instead he's stuck on land with Remus.Maybe that's not a bad thing.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624690
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Land-o-tized

**Author's Note:**

> I am so behind omg, but heres day 13 for [fluffuary](https://tsshipmonth2020.tumblr.com/post/189435231607/fluffuary-2020-let-the-ships-sail) \- Intrulogical
> 
> Idk how well this came out but i hope you enjoy it

“I’m coming with you.” Logan argues for what feels the thousandth time. And for the thousandth time, Virgil sighs.

“It’s too dangerous.” He claims.

“I know it’s dangerous!” Logan snaps before forcing himself to take a deep breath of air he’s still not quite used to. Throwing a tantrum isn’t going to convince Virgil he can handle this. “I  _ have _ been fighting Uncle longer than you.” He points out, hoping he sounds calmer and not bitter. Because he’s not bitter. Except that he’s just spent weeks getting his brother back and now virgil wants to swim off and leave him once more.

“You’ve been fighting him on land,” Virgil argues, “and without him really being aware.”

“He has his suspicions.” Logan mumbles.

“All the more reason you shouldn’t come with me.” Virgil says. “If you’re there, I’ll lose the element of surprise.”

“And if I’m not there, you could get hurt!” Logan snaps. Shit, he’d lost his cool again. And now Virgil is giving him  _ that _ smile, the smile that means Logan has already lost.

“Hey, who’s the older brother here?” Virgil asks. “You’ve done enough looking after me Logan, let me take care of you.”

“That’s not fair.” Logan mutters. 

“Besides,” Virgil adds, nodding towards something behind them, “you have a wish to grant.”

“Pardon?” Logan frowns. Looking back he sees a figure fumbling in the sand towards them, a figure that’s grown very familiar in the past few weeks.

“I thought you two left without me.” Remus pants when he reaches them. “That’s rude.”

“Sorry, I was trying to leave before Logan got up.” Virgil chuckles.

“I would have just followed you.” Logan claims.

“I’d have stopped you.” Remus says, wrapping an arm around Logan’s shoulders. “I can’t lose my wish before I make it Logan, I need to abuse cosmic power.”

“It’s not cosmic power.” Logan sighs, even though he knows the words are falling on deaf ears.

“I’m glad I can trust you to keep Logan safe. And dry.” Virgil says, very pointedly.

“Can do chief!” Remus assures, giving Virgil a salute. 

“It’s my kingdom too.” Logan huffs. He knows he isn’t going with Virgil, he knows he’s lost the argument. That doesn’t mean he can’t protest. 

“I know. And assuming all goes well, you’ll help me rule it. But it’s my job to reclaim it.” Virgil says. “So just, stay safe, okay?”

“Fine.” Logan begrudgingly agrees. “But only if you do too.”

“I promise to try.” Virgil says. He leans over and kisses Logan’s forehead, then turns to Remus who opened his free arm for a hug. Laughing to himself, Virgil gives it. “Thanks for being the best fake childhood friend a mermaid could ask for.” He jokes.

“Thanks for being a mermaid.” Remus grins back.

“When everything’s sorted I’ll come meet you here, or I’ll send Patton.” Virgil says, taking a step back.

“Don’t take too long.” Logan says, hoping it sounds more like an order and less like the plea it is. Virgil gives him one last kiss to the forehead before walking into the waves. He dives below and he doesn’t resurface, returning to the oceans people that thought him a runaway and the false king that banished him.

Returned to fight a war, and he wouldn’t even let Logan come with him.

“Well that was dramatic.” Remus announces, pulling Logan from his thoughts and almost making them stumble in the sand as Remus leans his full weight on the shorter Logan.

“I suppose you could call it that.” Logan sighs, ducking out of Remus’ hold. “This won’t get you a second wish, you know.” He says, starting back towards the apartment in hope he won’t turn and run into the waves. 

“I don’t know, maybe Virgil’ll give me one.” Remus shrugs, following after. “But I don’t really need it, I have one from you.”

“You do.” Logan confirms. Not sounding bitter. Because he’s not bitter. He asked for Remus’ help in exchange for a wish, as is mermaid tradition. Why would it hurt that Remus is asking for his wish? It doesn’t. “So, what do you wish for?”

“Hmmm,” Remus seems to think for a moment, his foot falls heavy and dramatic in the sand. “I’m not sure yet.”

“You’ve had a thousand thoughts since we met.” Logan points out.

“Yes, a  _ thousand _ . But I only get one wish. Oh! Can I wish for more wishes?” Remus asks.

“No.” Logan refuses, rolling his eyes.

“Dang, is this Robin Williams, best genie there ever was, rules?” Remus asks. 

“Pardon?” Logan frowns. The wrong answer, apparently, as Remus gasps in horror.

“That’s it, we’re doing a disney marathon!” He decides.

“What is Disney?” Logan dares to ask and then immediately regrets it. He definitely regrets it.

* * *

Virgil doesn’t come back the next morning. Patton doesn’t stop by either.

Which Logan wasn’t expecting. Because it takes more than a night to overthrow a want-to-be King. 

He’s still a little disappointed.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Remus doesn’t bother to greet him, he rarely does. Simply plops down next to Logan in the sand.

“Of course he is.” Logan claims, as though he has no doubt. “Virgil is heir to the sea, there’s no doubt he’ll defeat our uncle. Do you know what you want to wish for?” He asks, wanting to change the topic even if he wouldn’t admit it. Remus is quiet for longer than Logan has even known him to be, making Logan slightly concerned he’s vanished. When he looks over Remus is still there, staring at Logan with concern.

“Can I wish that Virgil wins?” He asks.

For a moment Logan is taken back, then he’s hopefully but… no, he can feel in his soul that that won’t work. Which makes sense, even magic can set the future in stone.

“No.” He says, sighing. “Besides, you’d be wasting your wish.”

“I don’t know. Virgil’s my friend, even if most of that was just like a magical memory spell or whatever. I want him to come back.” Remus says.

“He won’t come back to land, he has a kingdom to rule.” Logan points out. Again, Remus pauses for a bit too long before he continues.

“I know.”

* * *

A week passes and Virgil still hasn’t come back. Logan waits at the ocean every morning, just in case. He’d wait there all day but Remus always comes to pull him away. They stay in the apartment, despite Remus’ attempts to pull him away from it. Logan will have none of it. With the balcony door open, he can still hear the ocean from Remus’ apartment. He’ll be able to hear if Virgil or Patton come by. 

“At least I’ll get to show you all the Disney then.” Remus sighs, then grins. “Even the ones Disney doesn’t want you to watch!”

Remus doesn’t make his wish the first week.

* * *

The next week, Logan begrudgingly leaves the apartment for reasons other than the ocean. 

“I’ve already been through town.” He claims as Remus leds him on, intent on showing him ‘all the great things about land’.

“You were too worried about Virgil last time.” Remus argues. “You didn’t get to have fun.”

“I’m still worried about Virgil.” Logan mumbles. Except for a moment, as Remus shows him around, he forgets that. Just a little.

Logan doesn’t think of Remus’ wish.

* * *

The third week, Logan… Logan forgets to walk to the beach in the morning.

It’s not that he’s not worried anymore. He’s still worried about Virgil, he’s still keeping an ear out for his brothers call.

Rather, waiting by the water is not his first thought of the day. His first thought of the day is about the little cafe he and Remus went to a few days, and the fact that it would be nice to have breakfast there.

When he realizes that, Logan immediately panics. Is this what happened when Virgil was cursed? Did he just stop thinking of home? But no, Logan studied Virgil’s curse. It wasn’t nearly so slow. Then what? There were legends of mermaids getting hypnotized by the land, is that it? 

“Logan?” Remus calls, only in his pjs as he joins Logan this time. “You look more stressed than usual, somethin’ happen?”

“I’m becoming land-o-tized!” Logan announces. That’s what it was called in the stories, right?

“Huh?” Remus asks, frowning.

“My first thought this morning was of the land, not home!” Logan claims.

“And that’s… a bad thing?” Remus confirms.

“Yes!” Logan claims. “What if I’m forgetting home?!”

“Or…” Remus starts, taking a step closer and grabbing Logan’s arms to stop his pacing, “maybe you’re enjoying it up here?”

“Enjoying it up here?” Logan repeats, frowning. “Why would I be enjoying it up here? Nothing about my being up here has been on good terms.” He argues.

“Well yeah but…” Remus trails off again, like he’s waiting for Logan to fill in the blank. Logan can’t. He finds it impossible to fill in the blanks with Remus. “Maybe you enjoy spending time with me.” Remus finally finishes. Logan frowns a little deeper. Of course he was enjoying spending time with Remus.

Wait, he was enjoying spending time with Remus?

Before he can think further on the thought, there’s a splash.

“Logan!” Virgil’s voice calls out and Logan turns, feeling a weight lift off his shoulder when he sees his brother in the waves, tail and scales back. “ _ Please  _ tell you haven’t been waiting here the whole time.”

“He hasn’t been!” Remus assures, his hands gone from Logan’s sides. “We watched Disney!”

“Oh sweet.” Virgil says. 

“Is everything back home alright?” Logan asks.

“If by ‘alright’ you mean I’m officially King now then, yes.” Virgil nods. “It’s safe to come home.”

“So… you’re leaving then, right?” Remus fills the sudden silence. “Both of you.”

“Sorry Remus.” Virgil manages, and he does really sound sorry. “I want to say I’ll visit, but I don’t know if I’ll have the time.” He admits.

“Nah, that’s cool. You’re a king now.” Remus shrugs. “That’s like, two full time jobs right?”

“And then some.” Virgil says.

“Will you have time to visit?” Remus asks Logan. Although he isn’t good at social interactions, Logan gets the sense that this answer is going to mean a lot more than the question suggests. With that in mind, he gives himself a minute before he answers.

“You haven’t made your wish yet.” Logan points out. “I’ll have to visit.”

“Unless I make my wish right now.” Remus elbroates. “What if I wish to stay with you forever?” 

“You’d wish for that?” Is all Logan can manage, face flushing against his will.

“It’s the only thing I want to wish for.” Remus nods.

“You don’t have to wish for that.” Logan says. “You could just… ask.”

“Would you say yes?” Remus asks. Logan thinks he should take a minute, thinks he should need to consider his answer.

Instead it comes to him instinctually.

“Yes.”

The kiss that follows is interrupted by Virgil clearing his throat.  _ Oh my gods _ , Logan thinks as his cheeks flush darker.

“So,” Virgil says, “Are you coming back Logan or are you staying up here?”

“Pardon?” Logan asks. 

“But I can’t come with if you go.” Remus pouts. He wraps his arms around Logan like he has a thousand times. Somehow it feels… different now.

“Sure you can.” Virgil says. “Just wish to become a mermaid, Logan can do that.” 

“Oh! Yeah, I want to wish for that!” Remus jumps on board immediantly.

“Remus, you have a life up here!” Logan argues. “Gaining legs isn’t as easy as Virgil and I make it seem.”

“My life up here was largely tied to mermaid I hadn’t actually meet, and then you.” Remus argues. 

“Still, what if you regret it.” Logan frets.  _ What if you hate it, and end up hating me? _

“Okay, I wish to be able to turn into a mermaid at will. My will. And to be able to turn back.” Remus says. “Does that work better babe?” Logan almost forgets to check, caught up in that babe. He manages to collect himself enough to feel the wish settle in his chest, to feel his magic wrap around it and accept it. So long as he accepts it.

“Yes.” He says. “Wish granted.”

Swimming home, getting to watch Remus marvel at the water like a gubby - only pausing to kiss Logan every so often, it’s… well, it’s worth all the teasing Virgil can give.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look a [ tumblr blog,](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/) and its mine, shout at me if you want


End file.
